Amore Inaspettato
by Super Girl2
Summary: Its a Hermione/??? Romance. Not D/H, R/H, H/H, or a teacher. Not one of the Weasly twins eather. Someone different. The title is Italian and means "Unexpected Love" *Chp 6 UPLOADED!*
1. Hermione, The Tutor

*Amore Inaspettato*  
  
*By : Super Girl  
  


**Authors Note: **Me again! This is not a sequel to "Forever Dance" but if you like that story, you'll like this, I promise. Its also a story featuring Hermione falling in love with a character not used. Actually, I don't even think I have seen this couple, though there must be some..out there...somewhere. Oh well, Just R/R No Flaming!  
  
**Disclaimer:** None is mine.  
  


***********  
  
**

"Come on, just one more inch." Ron begged Hermione. They had to write an essay for Charm's class and Hermione had already done her essay. Exactly a foot and three inches. More then what Professor Flitwick asked for.  
  
"I will not cheat, Ron. How will you learn?" Hermione's last line rang through her own ears as did through Ron and Harry's. She always said that and it was beginning to annoy everyone.  
  
Ron sighed and threw down his paper. Hermione scoffed. _Why is he always like that?_ Came the question running through her mind.   
  
"Ron, if you're going to be like that, then I'm going upstairs." Hermione snapped. Ron gave her a look and she hurried up the stairs.  
  
After all the fights with Ron she had gone through, she knew never to take it to heart. So peacefully, she put on her sleepwear and snuggled deep into sleep.  
  


*************  
  


The next day, Hermione and Ron had gotten over their stupid bickering and were walking down the Great Hall with Harry.  
  
"You'll kill 'em Harry." Hermione heard Ron say. They were talking about--what else?--Quidditch. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Is that all you boys talk about?" Hermione asked. Ron smirked.  
  
"No. Girls too." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes, wishing these two hadn't gotten in touch with their hormones. It was very annoying.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Harry said patting his stomach, while walking into the Great Hall.  
  
"The Weasle, The Pottey and The Beaver.." They heard behind them. Hermione turned around, it was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want ferret boy?" Harry said. Malfoy paled but regained his composure quickly.  
  
"For you to move." He said, elbowing past them.   
  
Ron couldn't resist. He stuck out his foot for him. "Allow me."  
  
Malfoy stumbled and fell onto Ravenclaw table, in someone's dish. The sight of him with egg on his face was almost to much. The hall erupted with laughter as Malfoy picked it off.  
  
"Come on." He muttered to Crabbe and Goyle who were wondering what everyone was laughing at.  
  
"That was priceless." Harry said as they walked away. He sat down. "Wish we had a camera."  
  
"Yea. It was funny. Should I take points off for this?" Hermione asked. It was their fifth year and she had been named a prefect.  
  
"Oh come _on._" Ron said, biting his toast. Hermione shut her eyes and quietly whispered "Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Breakfast went on like usual. So did her classes. Arithmancy was fun, Potions was torture, D.A.D.A. was the best since Lupin was back. Hermione's day seemed perfect. She had a small amount of homework and gotten one-hundred and twelve percent on her Charm's exam.  
  
She, Harry and Ron were on their way to Transfiguration, which was also good. Despite the fact that McGonagall had given them alot of homework. She had been the first person to turn a book into a bookshelf.  
  
"Excellent Miss. Granger. Come with me please." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione put her books away and walked up to her desk.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Miss. Granger, I have a favor to ask of you. Since you are the most responsible, smartest student in your ear and a prefect, I would like to know if you would tutor a a student in Transfiguration. Seamus Finnigan is failing bladly in this class as you can see"--She waved her hands in Seamus' direction where he was failing to turn a book intop a bookshelf.--"It shall earn points toward Gryffindor from you and Seamus if he gets a good grade from me. Do you accept?"   
  
Hermione nodded, pleased to be able to help a student.  
  
"Good. You can use the library or this classroom since the common room would be to much of a disturbance. The sessions shall take place any day twice a week. Mr. Finnigin knows all about it. Thank-you" Professor McGonagall said, motioning for Hermione to get back to her seat.  
  
Hermione stopped by Seamus' desk. "Tonight after dinner alright for you?"  
  
He stood up straight when she approached. "Yea its fine. Guess your tutoring me?"  
  
"Yea. Bring your books." She said, he gave her a smile and a wave as she walked off.  
  


***********  
**

  
Hermione met Seamus after dinner with his books under his arms. Together they walked slowly towards the classroom.  
  
"So, how bad is your Transfiguration grade?" Hermione asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"Bad. I've been hanging out with Lee, Fred and George to much. McGonagall said I better worry bout my grades and stuff." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, lets see if we can improve that, shall we." Hermione said to him hopefully. He smiled.  
  
"Well, Can't say I won't try."   
  
They turned into the classroom and sat down at a table.  
  
It was horrible. He turned a guinea pig halfway into a mouse, he turned a book into a single piece of paper, and accidently turned the desk into a cow. He certainly could not do it.  
  
"Ok, lets try it again. Turn this quill, into a bird. Any type." She said to him. He turned it intoa guinea pig.  
  
She sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  


***********  
**

  
Authors Note: I'm working on the next chapter already, you can tell this will be a Seamus/Hermione romance, I hope you like it. I have a pretty good plot made out for this. Trust me. Review! No flame!


	2. The Cursed Room

*Amore Inaspettato*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **The next chapter to my story Amore Inaspettato. Some fighting in this one, Hermione finds something unexpected. R/R No Flaming!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine!  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione's tutoring sessions with Seamus weren't getting any easier. It stayed at the same level all the time and Hermione seemed to be growing slightly impatient.   
  
"Seamus, its not hard! Concentrate!" Hermione urged him, during their third lesson. He shut his eyes to think, pointed at the quill and--  
  
turned it into a mix between a bird and a quill. Hermione groaned inwardly.  
  
"Here, watch me." She said. She took out her wand and pointed at the quill thinking hard, and turned it successfully into a bird.  
  
"Its easy for you. You're a walking brain, I'm not." Seamus said, pointing at the bird. Hermione quickly turned it back into a quill.  
  
"I will not tolerate being called a 'walking brain'. Now, concentrate!" She said, her hands on her fists.  
  
He rolled his eyes and began to concentrate, only to simply make the quill tap dance.  
  
Hermione, ran her hands through her bushy hair, disappointed. Seamus noticed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a know-it-all." Seamus said, his anger getting the better of him. "Transfiguration is not my life you know!"  
  
Hermione stook there, shocked. This wasn't like Seamus at all.   
  
"Seamus--" Hermione began but he shook his head.  
  
"Going to tell me I need to concentrate?" He asked. "Going to get bossy, Hermione 'Know-it-all' Granger?"  
  
Hermione stood back, against the wall, this was not Seamus at all.  
  
The 'Seamus' that was with her, ran out of the room quickly. Hermione stood frozen for a minute before running after him. He turned quickly a corner as when Hermione turned around the corner, it was like she was on the edge of a cliff. Hermione had never been down this corridor before. She never even knew it existed.  
  
  
There was a large crack, separating her form the rest of the corridor. There was a door all the way at the end which was opened and where she suspected Seamus had ran. She sat on the edge of the crack and stuck her toe in, like she was testing pool water with her toe. It was like jello. She planted her foot firmly on it and found it was like standing on firm jello. Slowly she made her way across. When she reached the middle, the jello-type thing started to sag, and she jumped the rest of the way.  
  
Making it back on sturdy land she walked, slowly down to the door where Seamus had probably ran towards. She eased the door open and saw Seamus sitting against the wall unconscious, and before she could scream, something moved its hand over her mouth and knocked her unconscious.  
  


***********  
  
  
**

Hermione found her self, feeling very dizzy. It took her a fair few minutes to understand what happened. She had gone after Seamus and was knocked out. She looked around her. Seamus was still unconscious but this time there were more people around her. Parvarti, Lavendar, Malfoy, Fred, George, and other people. Hermione tried standing up but couldn't, so she reached for her wand but it wasn't there.  
  
Hermione heard moans coming from the side of the room as few people started waking up. Hermione looked around her.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked breathlessly. People shook their heads and mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" A few people said. Hermione stood up this time and walked over to the door.   
  
"How come we can't get out?" Hermione said panicky. Other people started getting up.  
  
The door opened and everyone standing around it was pushed onto their backs. Then someone who looked exactly like Hermione came in.  
  
"Glad to see you've woken up."   
  


***********  
  
**  


**Authors Note: Ooh. The mystery begins! Boo to the people that flamed me! I said no flaming, if you don't like, don't review. Just remember these are my thoughts and I am me and I was made by God so the stories are part of my thoughts which are part of me and I'm special cause I'm from God *Stops acting snobby* Enough of that, Just please dont flame cause it makes me sad. Like I said, I love the people that review! You are nice!   
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Polyjuice Potion?!

*Amore Inaspettato*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **I love all these reviews! They're keeping my enthusiasm up. Just a bit of advertising, if you haven't read "Forever Dance" Read it! Its good! Now, back to this story. Please read chapters one and two otherwise you won't understand this! R/R No flaming!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine :-)  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione stood up quickly, looking back at herself. Behind her 'clone' was other clones of all the people in the room with her.  
  
"What's happened?" She asked, the clone. Slowly, the Hermione she was looking at started fading away and in her place was a woman, middle-aged standing there looking gruffy.  
  
"Be a dear and sit." She said to all of them, she motioned her wand towards them and they were pushed back against the wall.  
  
The people behind her had turned into their normal state and Hermione, even saw Lucious Malfoy. Who had taken the shape of his own son.  
  
"What's going on?" the real Draco Malfoy asked as Seamus started to wake.  
  
"Son, important business." Her replied. The woman who had imitated Hermione stood their and clasped her hands together. On the cuff of her robe was a patch that had the letters "DE" surrounded by snakes.  
  
"Now, that you've woken, I would like you to pull out loose hairs from your head." She said.  
  
They weren't stupid. Hermione could see a large cauldron brewing something, magically. Hermione looked at the color and recognized the ingredients. They were making a polyjuice potion.  
  
"You were all much simpler to handle when you were in an unconscious state." She said, motioning two men from behind her. The men grabbed each person by their throat and ripped out some hair.  
  
Hermione stared at the door which shut itself, quickly as if it knew she was wondering how to escape.  
  
"The polyjuice potion?" She heard Seamus mutter. He had woken up and was standing beside Fred and George.  
  
"Yes. How did you think we were becoming you?" She asked. Seamus began to answer. "That was a rhetorical question, idiot boy."  
  
Hermione moved over near Fred and George and away from the lady.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She muttered to Seamus.  
  
"Longer then you have." He whispered back. Hermione stood up straight.  
  
"What are you doing with us?" She asked. The woman looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, since your never getting out of here, might be fair to tell you." She began softly. "We are using your body and many others to kill Harry Potter, Dumbledore and take over the school. Now you know."  
  
Hermione froze, everyone gasped.  
  


***********  
  
**

"Hermione, theres no way of getting out." Seamus said to her. Hermione had been pounding on the door, and tryin to open the windows. They were magically bound.  
  
"You don't even want to try?" Hermione said, growing angry. Seamus shrugged.  
  
"We can't. No use wasting our energry." He said simply. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. It had been a week since she had woken up and she had been trying to get out all week.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I wanna get out!" Hermione nearly screamed. She tried another window but ended up in a heap on the floor, crying.  
  
Seamus patter her head awkwardly. "Don't cry."   
  
Hermione looked up. "If there is one thing I've learned from being one of Harry Potter's best friends, is never give up."  
  
Seamus stood there, watching her for a minute but she didn't continue to cry. Instead she got up and started inspecting the place.  
  
Just then, the doors opened and two men came in carrying something. Or someone. It was Dean.  
  
Hermione heard Seamus gasp. Dean was his best friend.  
  
"He's alive right?" He asked rushing foward. Dean was breathing lightly and the one of the two men grabbed some of his hair.  
  
Seamus sat down by the wall looking put out. Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"He'll be alright. You were like that when I came in." Hermione said trying to calm him down.  
  
She reached out and gave Seamus a friendly hug, to console him. Hermione breathed in his scent. It was as if someone was wearing light cologne for to long. It wasn't bad. It was comforting.  
  
Hermione let go of him and he gave her a week smile before settling back against the wall.  
  
Hermione stood up and went over to inspect Dean. She hear a scream from outside of the room and looked out the creak in the door just in time to see Harry clutch his forehead, while Hermione's cloan laughed. Ron put his arm around his shoulder and helped him back to the common room. Hermione wished she were with them. If they knew that wasn't her.  
  
What if they never get out?  
  
  
  
  



	4. Crazy Kisses and Godric Gryffindor

*Amore Inaspettato*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **Oh My God I feel so horrible. I already had written this chapter and it was sooo great and everything. Then, my cousin comes over here and deletes the whole thing. I threw a fit! I feel so horrible. Anyway, to this Jasmine FoxFlame, mentioned that the scenes in the cursed room were slightly fuzzy and confusing. Heres a description of the room.  
  
A dark dirty room, with a rusty door. The room has snake carvings all around and the door is very magical so it cannot be opened properly without a certain password and charm.  
  
The room is as large as a normal common room, in the back there is a large cauldron filled with the Polyjuice potion.  
  
That's basically it! :-)  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione walked once around the entire room before settling next to Seamus. He could tell she was upset. About not finding a way out. Hermione curled her knees to her chest.  
  
"It'll be all right." Seamus said to her, gently. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
She sat for a long while. "I guess, being with Harry and Ron all the time gave me a sense for adventure. A sense that things always work out. You know what I mean?"  
  
Seamus watched her for a moment before answering. "No. I don't know. I never was really close to them you know." He had a hint of envy in his voice.  
  
Hermione watched him for another moment before she smiled. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?" He said slightly upset. Hermione continued laughing for a long while.  
  
"Well, did you honestly think that this would happen this year? Have people impersonate you using the Polyjuice Potion? Its hilarious." She flung her arms out and spun around. She was probably going crazy.  
  
Seamus started laughing too. Pretty soon they were giggling like two five year olds on the floor. People were staring.  
  
"We're-going-crazy-" Seamus said between laughs. He saw Hermione nod in approval.  
  
People watched them laughing. Finally, after they were pretty sure they crushed all doubts that they were crazy they settled down.   
  
Hermione sat next to Seamus. For some reason she felt comfortable next to him.  
  
They sat, next to each other. Not doing anything. They watched each other. Finally doing the craziest thing.  
  
They kissed.  
  
It was a soft gentle kiss. People were watching them. Hermione must have been crazy cause she didn't care.  
  
As the kiss got a little more rough, Seamus moved back and sat against the stone wall.  
  
But the stone wall moved back. Seamus broke the kiss and moved back. The stone was being dragged away and pushed aside. There was a long, sloping tunnel. Their escape.  
  
People gathered around.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Someone said.  
  
"Is it safe?" Another asked.  
  
"Lets get out of here!"  
  
Hermione bravely, sat on her butt and slid down the tunnel. Everyone followed her. They were free.   
  
Hermione heard the large stone move back into place. A clean escape.  
  
Everyone traveled down for a long while before the tunnel leveled out.  
  
_Thump! _Hermione hit the bottom. Identical _thumps!_ could be heard behind her.  
  
The room they were in was carpeted. There was a very large wall, with a book shelf covered in books from head to toe. There was a small desk in the corner and on the wall, very high up, were two words painted in red.  
  
Seamus moved next to her and read it carefully.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor"  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: I loved writing this chapter! Hehehe. Write a review, if you will. Hermione not acting like herself, eh? I assure you it is the real Hermione. If there was any part of this chapter you did not understand, ask in the review and it shall be explained in the chapter or Authors Note! No flaming!  
  


*Thanks Section*  


**PigwidgeonChick:** Keep reviewing! :-) **Jasmine FoxFlame: **I love your reviews! They always keep me alert when I write my stories! **lalala: **heres more! **Lilly A. Black: **I'm glad you like it! **Unshed Tears: **'Another good one from Supergirl' That sentence made me happy! I know, spell check isn't my best friend and I'm searching for a beta reader. Anyone? **Hermione Malfoy: **I'll write more, don't worry! **Mystikal Kiwi: **Hehehe..Evil Twin Of Hermione! LOL **Jessica: **Glad you like my idea! **gLoRy: **I know. Flamers are mean! I love DC3 too!!!! **(: alex:): **No I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. This is going kind of slow. We'll see! **cheetagrl2002: **Sorry its short. I'm working on it. **~*Hopes&Dreams*~: **Glad you like the pairing! **Morganna:** I'm so happy people like this! **Leo4ever: **If you find a Seamus/Hermione fic, send it to me! I wanna read it! **Sineadluv:** I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing! **Kathy: **Happy you like it! I like the pairing too! ***WAZZUP GIRL*: ***Dancing* I'm on faves!  


  


  
  
  



	5. We Have To Get Out Of Here!

Amore Inaspettato  
  
By: Super Girl  
  


**Authors Note: **Not many reviews there. Oh well, I hope I get more this time. (hint, hint) Well, if your wondering what's going on in this chapter, your going to have to read it. Please review, no flaming!  
  
**Disclaimer: **The characters, setting, and names are J. K. Rowling's. The plot is my idea.  
  
© Super Girl, 2001  
  


***********  
  
**

_"Godric Gryffindor"  
  
_Hermione stared at her surroundings. She had never seen such a fascinating place. Now, that she had looked around her and took notice in everything, she noticed how carefully designed the place was. In the center of the carpet was the picture of a lion. Under the name, 'Godric Gryffindor', was a large portrait of him. On the left wall was a large portrait of all the founders and on the opposite wall, was self portraits of each founder.  
  
"Wow," breathed Seamus. That really summed up the entire room.  
  
People started looking our, examine the desk, looking at the books.  
  
"Hey, there is a map here," Parvarti Patil said. Hermione rushed over to the desk, Seamus at her heels.  
  
"It's an ancient map. A map of Hogwarts!" Hermione breathed. She stared at the map. It showed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance to the 'cursed room' they had been in. It was all here.  
  
Seamus inspected the map. People had already started pushing on various places of the wall, seeing if they could find another escape route.  
  
Hermione moved along the bookshelf. In her opinion, the books were fascinating. There were some all about the founders, books about exactly how Hogwarts was created, there was even a book entirely on the Sorting Hat.  
  
Hermione pulled out a book and started leafing through its pages. The pages were very old, the edges looked as if they had been really burnt like Pirate's Maps. The pages had very old pictures because the people in them made very jerky movements. Hermione studied the pages before one caught her eye.  
  


_The four Hogwart's founders created secret rooms, hidden in the depths   
  
Of the school. Of course, these mysterious rooms are simply myths and   
  
Ideas, as there has been no evidence of rooms of such.  
  
But, in later study of the school there have been found two of the rooms.   
  
Rowana Ravenclaw's room and Helga Hufflepuff's room has been found,   
  
Which proves this theory is correct. Searches have been conducted and   
  
There are no sightings of Godric Gryffindor's and Salazar Slytherin's room.  
  
These rooms are said to be magical and filled with the deepest secrets of   
  
The powerful two of the Hogwart's four.  
  
Enchantments of many kinds have been casted on the rooms, as believed.   
  
_

Hermione couldn't finish the rest. The page had been torn. She turned toward Seamus who was still inspecting the map.  
  
"This is the ancient room of Godric Gryffindor," Hermione hissed at him.  
A look of utter bewilderment flashed across his face. "this room is filled with spells and such. Something could happen. I read about enchanted rooms. Carpets could be come piles of quick sand out of protection. We have got to get out of here!"   
  
Seamus stared at her. "In this map, the entrance to this place is in the prefects bathroom. If we hit the right part of his portrait and escape route should open up for us."  
  
Hermione nodded and rolled the map up. Underneath the map was a large scroll of parchment. She picked it up.  
  


_Salazar has decided to ban those who are muggle-born. Rowena, Helga and   
  
I pleaded against it. He popped out of site and has not been seen for two   
  
months. He came back. The first words out of his mouth were, that he   
  
agreed to allow mudbloods but he has created a terror in the school. A   
  
terror that will only be unleashed when his heir came to learn. I sat in my   
  
room the night he told me about and created my own room. Apparently,   
  
so did everyone else. _   
  


Hermione gasped and dropped the parchment as if it burnt her. She stared at it for a few minutes before sticking the map in through the neck of her robes.  
  
"Lets go," she said to Seamus. She signaled for everyone to find a secret spot to push on the portrait to find the way out. Quickly everyone began pressing against the portrait  
  
Hermione stood on Seamus shoulders to reach the top. She began pressing every available spot. Nothing. Was the map lying?  
  
Suddenly, behind her, Hermione heard a stone on the far end of the room move back. She turned her head. Their 'clones' were sliding down the path.  
  
Hermione, furiously began hitting every available spot. Nothing.   
  
People were running across the room, running to catch them. They grabbed Seamus around the middle but he was still holding onto her knees. She grabbed the portrait frame to hold onto and again kept trying to find the spot to push. They almost had Seamus. Hermione holding on for dear life with one hand, the other finding the spot.  
  
Suddenly, with the great tug the people pulled Seamus back, he was holding onto her. But her hand had found the spot and suddenly.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  


***********  
  
  
**

Authors Note: It may be short but, ya know, short but sweet! Please review if your kind! No flaming!  
  
_  
_

  
  
  



	6. Girlfriend? Boyfriend?

Amore Inaspettato  
  
By: Super Girl  
  


**Authors Note: **Keep up the reviews! Read/Review/No Flaming! This is the interesting part...:-)  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine.  
  
© Super Girl, 2001  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione pressed her hand against Godric Gryffindor's jawline and slowly his mouth creaked open. The 'clones' were pulling Seamus hard.   
  
"Seamus hold on!" Hermione yelled. She used the sides of the picture frame and propelled herself foward, into the prefect's bathroom. Seamus followed.  
  
  
_Thump!_ Hermione and Seamus landed in a heap on the floor and few people came through as well. The others were caught.  
  
  
The entrance to Gryffindor's room was behind the large portrait of the Mermaid sleeping. She looked at them gruffly.  
  
"Could have given me a warning!" She said and began to dive back under the water. It must have been night because no one was in the bathroom. Hermione, Seamus and the few people that made it through looked around wildly.  
  
"We made it through!" One person exclaimed happily.  
  
"We did, but now one thing. All our clones are out there being us. What do we do?" Seamus said, as if he was thinking aloud.  
  
Hermione thought about this. What _to _do. Everyone looked at her expectantly. This annoyed Hermione a bit but she was also proud that people looked up to her.  
  
"I say, we go back to our common rooms and get those people and bring them to Dumbledore." Malfoy cut in. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Thats it! Malfoy you genius! We'll go to Dumbledore!" Hermione said. Malfoy looked at her as if he wasn't sure that she had just complemented him.  
  
"Come on, we have to hurry and we must be quite!" Seamus said as they creeped out of the bathroom. Hermione looked down the hallway.  
  
"All clear." She said. Everyone was dead silent as they tip-toed down to Dumbledore's office  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle, but Hermione didn't know the password.  
  
"-er, Droobles Best Blowing Gum? Bertie Bott's Every flavored beans? Chocolate Frogs? Cockroach Clusters?-ick. Licorice Wands? Oh yes! Lemon Drop!" Hermione said, guessing the password. Hermione watched as the stone gargoyle came to life and moved aside. She and the others climbed the stairs.  
  
_"Knock Knock Knock"_ Hermione waited as she heard shuffling in the room and the door flew open.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.  
  
"Yes? What brings you to my office?" He asked her, beckoning her in along with the others.  
  
"Well, you see professor..." She told Professor Dumbledore the story. The whole thing.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering why you were acting a bit-er snippy lately." Professor Dumbledore pointed out, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"She brought a map." Seamus said. Hermione remembered the map and pulled it out. Dumbledore inspected it.  
  
"How marvelous." He said to more to himself. Hermione peered over him.  
  
"Now, Hermione be so kind as to describe your 'clones' attire?" He asked her gently. Hermione thought hard.  
  
"They were plane black velvet robes with the letters "DE" on the cuffs of their robes, designed with snakes." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Death Eaters. Do me a favor, Hermione and Seamus, go find Professor McGonagall. Draco and Pansy find Professor Snape. Ernie Macmillian Professor Sprout and Cho please find Professor Flitwick (A/N: Anyone know who the heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are?).   
  
Hermione and Seamus headed out of Dumbledore's office quickly. They seperated from the others and headed toward Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Some year, eh?" Seamus said awkwardly. Hermione nodded. "So, about that kiss..." He began. Hermione put her hand up.   
  
"After we find McGonagall" Se said. He nodded.  
  
"Right." He agreed.   
  
They turned a corner and knocked on the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall answered the door in her sleepwear.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, slightly upset.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Seamus said to her. Her eyes softened and she swept passed them. They followed.  
  
"Lemon Drop" She said to the stone gargoyle. It hopped up and moved aside.  
  
When they got into Dumbledore's office all the other teachers were in there, Snape looking unusually grumpy.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" She asked, politely. Everyone sat patiently as Dumbledore explained. McGonagall gasped, her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Death Eaters?" She exclaimed. "In the school? How did they get in?"  
  
"Well, they probably had a map left by Salazar Slytherin." He explained. "But whats important now is getting them out. Teachers, I want you all to alert your houses and the other teachers, get them and the children into the Great Hall. They shall spend the night there. Look at every child here and get the one in the room that is impersonating them, bring them to me. You children here, come with me into the Great Hall."  
  
Every child in the room got up and followed Dumbledore. He led them down to the Great Hall.  
  
He moved the tables away and filled the place with squashy, purple sleeping bags. They setteled into a few.  
  
"Hermione? I think now we can talk." Seamus whispered to her. Hermione sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Why did we?" Hermione asked, avoiding his eyes. Seamus looked around, uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm not sure, -er I um, liked it though." He said, looking down as if ashamed.  
  
Hermione sat there stunned.  
  
"You know, I never did kiss anyone. Or have a boyfriend for that matter. But, I, um, think I -er like you." She said quickly. Seamus looked up, looking at her for the first time.  
  
"You do?" He asked her gently.  
  
"Yes, I do." She replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess you know that, well, I never had a girlfriend." He said, clearing his throat. "So, will you, be my um, girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew she liked Seamus. Enough to be his girlfriend?  
  
"Yes." She said quicky, afraid if she said it slowly something horrible would happen.  
  
"You will?" A slow smile began to creep over Seamus' face. Hermione nodded. "Well, I do have one question."  
  
"Yea?" Hermione asked him, pushing some hair behind her ears.  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" He asked her. Hermione smiled and leaned toward him and they kissed.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Please Review, No flaming! :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
